


Between Friends

by RubyLeeRay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Face-Fucking, Multi, Polyamory, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLeeRay/pseuds/RubyLeeRay
Summary: At the Christmas C&R Event you find yourself at the centre of Jumin and V's conflict.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This Christmas DLC HAS ME SHOOOOOOOOK! V and Jumin have become my dream three way and I really wanted to share that with you. A reader also requested that I challenge myself by trying to avoid typical three way positions. IT was absolutely a challenge but I feel like it works?! Let me know - Hope you enjoy!

You arrived at the fundraiser and marvelled at how many people were there. You felt a swell of pride for Yoosung and Jaehee. You searched for them but didn't recognize anyone yet until a hand gently laid itself on your shoulder. You turned around and were greeted by a shock of turquoise hair and dark glasses. It was V. He smiled at you.

"Hello, I'm glad you could make it." He slid his hand down your arm and grabbed your hand bringing it to his lips. He peeked at you from behind his sunglasses and hair. You felt your face grow hot.

"I'm thankful to be part of all of this. It’s good seeing you again.” You replied.

"You’re the most important part of this. I'm very grateful for all you have done for the RFA and me." You blushed at his words. You were about to deny yourself the credit when he asked you to dance. You said yes a little too quickly and allowed him to escort you onto the dance floor while a slow jazzy tune played. He was taller than you by quite a bit but you were able to wrap your hands around his neck comfortably. He settled in with both his hands on your waist causing your heart to throb. As you settled into a rhythm, he leaned down and whispered in your ear.

"I know I don't have perfect vision, but I don't need it to know you're the most beautiful woman here." Your eyes nearly bugged out of your skull. You looked up at him in shock. You had been so used to him not ever being around; you didn't think he even noticed you.

"V...I..." you began but he cut you off.

"I may not participate in every chat but I read them all. I’m always looking forward to everything you have to say." You smiled up at him and pulled him in just the littlest bit closer. His grip on you tightened as well. You both carried on dancing for the next few songs and he talked more than you expected about what he had been up to the last few months. He wasn't offering excuses though; in fact he was apologetic for not talking to you more. He vowed to be there for you and the rest of the RFA more from now on and you believed him. You were taken aback by his gentle intensity. He seemed genuinely upset about it all. As the slower songs came to an end he took both of your hands in his.

"Will you come with me?" He asked vaguely. You immediately agreed without question again. It was like a special power he had over you, but you trusted him and now that you've experienced it first hand, you didn't want to be away from his warm energy. He led you down a hall to a smaller ballroom. There was a grand piano in the room but not much else. On top of the piano was V's camera.

"I'd like to take some photos of you if that's okay" he asked grabbing his camera.

"Oh I don't know. I'm awkward in front of a camera..." you began feeling very shy.

"You're not awkward in front of me. You're beautiful." He informed you as he pushed his sunglasses on top of his head and quickly began snapping away. You giggled and tried to shy away at first but quickly you warmed up to it and were able to just focus on V and not the camera. As he would get closer, you too would step towards him. You both continued moving closer and closer to each other until you were chest to chest. V put his camera down very slowly. You looked up at him expectantly. His eyes were the same blue green as his hair although they were foggy. Before you could feel sad or sorry for him, he kissed leaned in and you.

Your body responded immediately as if every cell in your body cried out in celebration at once. It was a slow and deep kiss that you lost yourself in. His soft warm lips massaged yours tenderly. He let his camera fall and hang from his neck and he cupped your face with both of his big hands. You weren't sure how long you had been lost in the kiss when you heard a voice.

"Here you are. I didn't realize you'd be alone with V." Jumin scoffed. You snapped out of your haze and immediately felt guilty. You were originally coming here to meet up with Jumin, V was a happy accident. Before you could say anything, V did..

"Jumin it's good to see you."

"Is it?" He was already upset with V before this and you were fairly certain you had just made everything worse.

"It is. I've missed you so much and I hate that you’re mad at me.” You felt like you shouldn't be present for such an intimate conversation. You tried to back out but V still had you firmly by the waist.

"You seem to be coping just fine." Jumin gestured to V's hold on you. V apparently having not realized, looked down at you and released you. He took a deep breath and let out a long sigh as he glanced between the two of you.

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to say to both of you but you've been asking me to be honest so I'm going to be honest. I've been watching you two interact and it has made me fall in love with her the same way you have fallen in love with her Jumin." You stiffened. Love - it was very unexpected but nice to hear. Jumin had never said he was falling in love with you but judging by his face right now, it was true. You wanted to go to him but couldn't bring yourself to move.

"We've always had the same taste in women." Jumin offered with an edge to his voice. A flicker of jealousy flashed across V's face. He had to have known Jumin had feelings for Rika at some point and hearing it now for the first time must have been both devastating and validating. He just smiled and kept his cool.

"I'm glad to hear you finally say that; however, just so we’re clear - I'm not interested in competing with you for her affection." You stiffened and inhaled deeply. You had no idea what to do.  “What I want is to enjoy the two of you, just like I have been this whole time, except now I want to be present." Jumin and you both furrowed our brows in confusion but you had a feeling you understood completely.

"What are you saying V?" Jumin asked.

"I’m tired of the secrets and lies. I’m done with all of it. So here is what I truthfully want - I want to share her with you and you with her. I want us all to be together." He reached down and grabbed your hand and brought it up slowly to his lips again. Still staring into your eyes, he reached out his other hand toward Jumin. You thought about what he was saying and what options that gave you. It boiled down to two. You could say no and everything would be fine – but that is it. It would only ever be just fine. Alternatively, you could say yes and satisfy many of the fantasies and curiosities you have ever had at once with two men you cared for deeply. Frankly, it was a no brainer. You smiled up at V before turning and reaching out for Jumin as well.

Jumin remained expressionless for a few moments before turning and heading for the doors. You could feel V was just as disappointed as you were. You were about to drop your hand when Jumin stopped and closed the door. He turned back to you and V and raised his eyebrow with a smile. He slowly made his way over to you both removing his jacket and loosening his tie along the way. He took both yours and V's hands in his own before bringing his mouth down hard onto V's. You felt your breath catch in your chest watching these two beautiful statuesque men kissing each other with such passion. Everything unsaid between them for decades was being communicated through their bodies in this moment.

You were so turned on, you didn't even think to feel left out but they broke away from each other - Jumin biting V's lip on release - and looked longingly at you. Jumin reached for you first and pulled you into him. His lips were still puffy and wet from being all over V. They were powerful and his tongue massaging yours was strong. You felt V pull away but before you could find out why - you heard it - the click of his camera. The camera really excited Jumin. His kisses managed to get more intense and his hands felt their way up and down your body. You felt him turn and look directly into the camera.

"Come back V" Jumin ordered and V obliged. You greeted V with an open mouth as Jumin kissed his way down your neck. He pulled V's camera off from around his neck and began snapping his own photos. You peeled V's jacket off his shoulders and entangled your fingers in his hair. You could taste the slightest bit of blood from when Jumin bit him. You moaned and pushed him away so you could unbutton his shirt. He turned Jumin’s head away from you so he could suck on his neck. You took the camera from Jumin and snapped some photos while he and V began kissing each other again. It was competitive and animalistic. Their hands were in each other's hair pulling and twisting. You snapped away excitedly.

You must have taken a thousand photos when they started peeling the remainder of each other's clothes off. Fed up with waiting, you put the camera down and peeled off your own dress eagerly. Jumin charged over to you and picked you up. He set you down on the piano and began kissing your neck and chest. V came over and began kissing his way down Jumin's shoulders and back. You heard Jumin's pants come undone and fall to his feet. He grunted into your chest as V took him into his mouth. Jumin removed your bra and began licking and biting at your nipples. You threw your head back and gasped as he spread your legs. Jumin ripped your panties off and cursed under his breath as V forced him deeper into his mouth. Jumin slipped a couple fingers inside of you while moaning at your wetness.

"She loves it V. You've got to see this." Jumin informed his best friend. With Jumin still in his mouth, V ran his hand up your thigh until his fingers found Jumin's inside of you. You cried out with pleasure.

"She really does. Let's show her how much we love it too." V whispered as he stood up and took off his pants. He climbed on top of you forcing you flat on your back on top of the piano. To your surprise he kept crawling and kissing his way up you until his erection was in your face. He traced your lips with it delicately. You snuck in a few licks and kisses eliciting a cheeky grin from him.

Jumin took his cue and positioned himself between your legs. He traced your thighs and pubic area with his fingers before leaning down to kiss and lick you a few times causing you to moan loudly. As you eagerly took V into your mouth, Jumin entered you. He pushed his way so deeply inside of you his chin ended up on V's shoulder. V matched Jumin's rhythm in your mouth with both hands on your head.

You felt so blissfully full with these two men. You sucked on V hungrily and squeezed tightly around Jumin. Jumin moaned and bit down on V's shoulder which caused V to moan too. You wrapped your hands around V's waist and forced him deeper down your throat tightening the seal you had around him with your mouth. He moaned and looked back at Jumin as they both continued their thrusting.

Jumin took this moment to lean in and kissed V tenderly. They were both pumping away inside of you in perfect sync.  You reached one hand out for Jumin. He grabbed it and squeezed it tightly while increasing his pace. His other hand was on you rubbing circles of different sizes. You couldn't stop moaning now and the vibrations were causing both of them to twitch inside of you.

"Are you getting close?" Jumin asked you. You tried to answer with your mouth full which caused them both to chuckle.

“Mmm so am I." V responded looking deeply into your eyes.

"Then allow me." Jumin said as he took the hand that was holding yours and placed it on V’s waist increasing the speed of both their thrusts at the same time. V grunted and cursed gripping your head tightly but not painfully. The closer he got, he began petting your hair as he shut his eyes tightly.

Your body began unravelling beneath them and you cupped your hand around one of the ones V had in your hair. Jumin cried out as he released at the same time as V. Heat filled your body at both ends triggering your own release. As all three of your bodies finished twitching and jerking amongst each other, Jumin and V pulled out of you and lay on the piano on either side of you. After confirming that all three of you were okay, you huffed and puffed in unison snuggling into each other for warmth. As both men lay their heads on your shoulders you felt the biggest smile creep across your face. You reached for their hands and intertwined your fingers in theirs. Jumin brought your hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of it holding it over his heart with his other. V did the same and you felt your own heart swell to the point of bursting.

"Where is the camera?" V asked excitedly after a few minutes of enjoying each other’s heartbeats. He jumped off the piano and retrieved it from the floor. He jumped back up on the piano and took his place beside you again holding up the camera for you and Jumin to see. He flipped through the photos you had all taken. They were mostly all gorgeous with the exception of the group of photos in the middle that Jumin had taken.

"Jumin yours are all so blurry. There are no good ones of her and me!" He laughed.

"I'm not the photographer here and I was more focused on capturing the moment in my memory" Jumin defended himself. The three of you laughed as you finished flipping through the photos. They were tastefully erotic but overflowing with sexual energy. You wanted to show everyone and no one at the same time.

"I do feel bad now. There really aren't any good ones of you and her." Jumin apologized with rosy red cheeks. You smiled up at him.

"That's okay. We can always take some more." You offered. Jumin smiled and looked over you at V who was also smiling.

"Excellent idea!”  He cried excitedly as he leaned over and kissed you. The two of you were kissing for quite some time before Jumin joined in with his lips on your breasts.

"Jumin?" V broke away from the kiss and interrupted him. Jumin immediately sat back and began snapping photos lazily. He wasn't even looking through the camera he was just holding it and staring at you two eagerly awaiting his turn.

"We’ll have to worry about the photos later. Remind me to give you some lessons Han." V joked as he pushed away the camera and pulled Jumin in for another kiss.  


**Author's Note:**

> Is my Jumin biting fetish showing? Thank you so much for reading. Are you loving the Christmas DLC as much as I am? Even though Christmas has passed, stay tuned for a few more related to this event!


End file.
